NARUSASU!
by Angel From Hell96
Summary: Naruto thinks he just lost his whole family to a massacre and Sasuke is there to help him the whole way threw it.Watch as their secret love is unveiled and a wedding is held XD
1. Chapter 1

_If u read my first story "My Vampire Boyfriend" you would know I write differently from a lot of people...and once again this is yaoi...so if u don't like,don't read._

_ NARUSASU!_

_ CH.1_

Once upon a time there lived a boy named Naruto and a boy named Sasuke. Naruto was a 17-years-old and had short spiky blonde hair,blue eyes,wore a black shirt w/ an orange jacket,orange sweat pants,and white shoes with orange shoelaces. Sasuke was also 17 and had (duck butt) midnight black hair,one dark eye w/ one red eye (the sharingan),wore a blue shirt,dark folded jeans,and black converse.(This is their story)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUSASU!

CH.2

Naruto sat at the school swing crying after the news he just received from an ANBU. His parents were killed in battle and he was the last Uzumaki left. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked back he saw his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they were very young and they were still the closest of friends. Sasuke sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug,while Naruto continued crying into Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto fell asleep while crying so Sasuke carried him home. He woke up around midnight and looked around as he remembered what happened yesterday. Tears started to stream down his face and he felt someone pull him into a hug and he leaned into it. Sasuke watched as more tears streamed down his best friends face and hugged him even harder.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

NARUSASU!

CH.3

Sasuke had loved Naruto since they were younger,but never had the courage to tell him and Naruto had the same feelings,but was also to shy to admit it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and really quickly he kissed Sasuke and looked down. Sasuke stared at Naruto and turned Naruto to face him. Sasuke then kissed him pouring all his love into it and Naruto kissed back with just as much passion. The next morning the two woke up and got ready for school. They showered together and got dressed together,then went off to school. Entering school grounds the two were holding hands,smiling and laughing just like any normal couple would do. Ino,Sakura,Temari,Tenten,Kiba,Hinata,Shikamaru,Neji,Gaara,and Kankuro were all waiting at the front gate for them. All of them had became good friends over the years and were all now best friends. After filling everyone in on what happened they were all so happy for the two. The bell rang and all of them went to class. All of them had their first class together filling up half the class. The school's slut Karin and her wannabe's were also in that class. Karin was the leader of the Sasuke fan club and was very popular amongst the girls in the school. She walked up to Sasuke and started to flirt with her...that was until Naruto cut her off by kissing Sasuke right infront of everyone. Their group of ten friends all clapped and whistled while Karin and her wannabe's screamed now knowing that their precious Sasuke-Kun was gay. Other than first period the whole day went great and thankfully word had gotten around fast to the girl population which meant Sasuke was free of any fan girls.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!


	4. Chapter 4

NARUSASU!

CH.4

Since it was their senior year they all decided to pull a senior prank and what better prank to do than pie all the administration. It was so funny that even their principle Tsunade,who is also Sakura's adopted mom,got into it...which turned it into an all day pie fight and last minute party. Tsunade had ordered four waterslided's,three bouncers,and had a catering service come to the school for an all out party. At the end of the party everyone quieted down because it was announced that a big surprise was about to happen. Sasuke walked up on stage and called Naruto up with him. He got down on one knee and formally asked him infront of the whole school to marry him. Naruto turned so red he made Gaara's hair go to shame. He nodded his head at least ten times before saying yes like a million times. Everyone cheered and as a present to everyone they were invited to the wedding for accepting their relationship. Everyone went home that day and were so happy that nothing could change it even the sun looked like it was smiling because it was shining so brightly. Sasuke and Naruto started living together not so long after the _**BIG**_ proposal. The date of the wedding was set about four weeks after they graduate,mainly so that everyone could take a brake and settle down.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!


	5. Chapter 5

NARUSASU!

CH.5

It was the day of the wedding and Sasuke and Naruto were both nervous as shit. They had booked the biggest hotel they could and the biggest catering service in the world. The wedding was to take place at Sunset's Beginning the largest hotel ever made,with it's ball room 2 football field sizes both ways. As for the guests,there were close to 2,300 people that were going to be their. The Uchiha Clan(Sasuke's family),the Uzumaki Clan(Naruto's family),the Haruno Clan(Sakura's family),The Huuga Clan(Neji and Hinata's family),the Yamanaka Clan(Ino's family),the Nara Clan(Shikamaru's family)-,the Sand Clan(Temari,Gaara,and Kankuro's family),the Hisagia Clan(Tenten's family),the Inuzuka Clan(Kiba's family),everyone from their school. On their wedding day it was announced that around fifty of the Uzumaki Clan members were found in a shelter around the Rain village which made Naruto really happy. At the end of the wedding Sasuke and Naruto went off on their honeymoon to Paradise Falls about 70 miles from Konoha. When they returned about a week later they adopted a little 3-year-old girl and named her Emi(Beautiful Blessing)Uchiha. She had black hair,blue eyes,and wore the Uchiha Clan symbol combined with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back of all her clothes. They all lived happily ever after...

THE END!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

AN:For Tenten's last name I made it up since her last name is never said in the anime.

AAN:PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames...but not stuff like oh you need to delete this story cause it sucks" or "this is the worst story i've ever read please delete it"...i don't like that kind of stuff and it really pisses me and my friends off...so please if your going to review please consider my feelings...THANK YOU!


End file.
